Need
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: House & Cuddy need each other in a way that is so much then just professional. Huddy, very M


**Title: Need**

**Fandom: House MD**

**Pairing: House/Cuddy**

**Rating NC: 17**

**Warnings: Masturbation, swearing, toys (vibrator), unbeta'd, phone sex? My first House MD fanfiction**

**Word count : 1, 793 **

**A/N: Alternates between House's POV and Cuddy's. Feedback is appreciated**

**Summary: House and Cuddy need each other in more than just a professional way, and it's a need that never seems to be easily satisfied**

He thinks to himself that there hasn't really been much of the ordinary today, nothing but the daily grind. The day started like it always did, walking up, popped a couple of Vicodin, and had the usual bitch fight with Cuddy. She had glared at him when he had given her the once over, she always looked so good in those low cut tops. Just because his leg had been mangled didn't made his dick was.

He pushed open the door to his office, to find his ducklings there waiting for him. Chase the pretty boy preening himself like usual. He dropped a file on the desk in front of his team. "30 year old male, difficulty relating, fainting spells, go" Cameron hands him his coffee.

Up in her office, Cuddy is looking over yet another lawsuit against House, another one, she couldn't believe it or maybe she could as its House. He had a bed side manner that would be like swallowing rusty nails he had obviously missed a few client patient relations seminars.

She wondered what he was doing, probably bullying Chase or watching his soap, anything to avoid clinic duty. She went back to perusing the lawsuit papers, shaking her head. Such a bastard yet a more brilliant doctor she had never known, even if he was off the unconventional deep end.

Hiring Him had been risky of course, especially given their college one night stand. Now that had been a night that she would never forget. House had been equally in good in bed as he was in medicine, a man of many talents. Even if he made her life extremely difficult sometimes.

Cuddy wants to stick a phone down her pants to relieve the tension; maybe I could just...no no she thinks to herself.

After work she gets home and lays down on the bed, her nipples are still in hard peaks. Straining against her shirt, she's had to deal with this of day and of course house had noticed, she caught him leering at her, a knowing little smirk on his lips "Bastard" she feels heat flare in her groin, and she exhales a shaky breath.

She gets up and walks to shut the blinds, her clit throbbing and she presses a hand against herself to relief some of the tension he hips bucking against the touch. She sits back down at her desk, maybe if she just...no one would know would they? She slides a hand into her panties, rubbing at herself and moaning quietly. The phone on her desk flashes a red light, she gives a growl of frustration, "W-what?" "Dr Cuddy, you're breathing pretty heavy, are you touching yourself? She closes her eyes, oh god it's house, she wants to say yes, she fights back a whine. Takes a deep breath. "I hope it's me you're thinking of" He teases Yes" she thinks, always" she starts rubbing at her clit harder trying not to moan down the phone and give herself away anymore then she probably already has. H-house I have to go, I have paperwork, do the god damn MRI.

She can almost hear his satisfaction on the other end of the line. Thank you, oh and Cuddy? Try not to be too loud, we don't want the hospital to start rumours".

Oh god, she's going to...she slams the phone down and comes hard, wetness coating her fingers a she bites her lip. She puts her head in her hands," House" she whispers, today is going to be a long day. Somehow she makes it through the rest of the day, and the meeting with the transplant committee, she's glad it's not House asking for approval for transplant she's not sure if she could handle it.

House throws his tennis ball against his office wall, catching it on the rebound and tossing it again. The patients MRI had revealed a shadow on his Wernekies asphalt area and he was scheduled for further testing tomorrow. He gets up from his chair and takes the lift down to the lobby, he's still half hard from the conversation on the phone with Cuddy this morning, trying not to think about it too much he jumps on the bike and rides home.

He remembers the name he used to call her, before she became qualified, before she became his boss, before the formality, Lisa he groans, the sex between then in their college years was pretty damn good. He closes his eyes and remembers the sounds she used to make, the way she'd push her hips up against his hand, wanting, needing.. He's stroking fast now, head tilted back against the couch, eyes shut. Just...he remembers the way that she would sink onto his cock, pupils dilated, and he comes hard suddenly in ropes. "Lisa" he groans again, an ache in leg starting up, he places a hand on his cane, standing up shakily. He pops a few Vicodin and as the pain starts to ease, he makes his way slowly to bed. Despite the way he enjoys antagonising her, he wants her around he needs her around, she's like an addiction. He needs her like Vicodin to take away his pain to relieve the ache, it's a need that doesn't go away, and if fantasy is the only way he can get his fix so be it. As he closes his eyes he knows he's satisfied his need for now.

Cuddy closes her eyes she's in the privacy of her own home at last.

He really had given her "everything she'd asked for" she shivered a little at the memory and lets out a soft gasp as she feels her body react, her nipples hardening into stiff peaks and a flash of heat settling down in her stomach, running down to her core. She gripped the table, even after all these years he still has this effect on her, and in a way she hates that but another larger part of her loves it, even if she won't admit it, hardly even to herself.

She pulls her top over her head, leaning forward to undo her bra and sets it down on the bedside table. She reaches up and squeezes one of her breasts, rubbing a nipple between her fingertips and gasping at the sensation. She slides off her dress pants, sliding s hand under her panties, dragging them down and off, imagining it's House dragging them down with his teeth.

The thought only serves to get her wetter and she rubs a finger over her clit, hips bucking unconsciously at her touch as she teases the swollen nub, her moans getting louder. She slides to fingers inside herself and gasps at the sensation of them inside her, she rocks back and forward against them, riding them steadily. "House, H-ouse" she remembered how his fingers felt inside her as he had stroked against her walls, she had come at least once from that alone. Even though the infraction had damaged his leg, she was pretty sure that his was as talented with his hands than ever.

The feeling of her fingers inside her is good, but it's not enough, her free hand straggles on her dresser gripping the toy she keeps there. Her toy always does the trick, and even though it's one more thing that she would never admit to anyone, she's nicknamed it Greg.

She slides her fingers out of herself slowly, wiping them a little on the sheets before nudging the toy saint her entrance. Even just the sensation of it there makes her inner muscles clench and she groans a little as she slides the toy inside her, remembers how they were in med school.

Young, passionate, totally consumed with each other, the toy slides in a little further as her body reacts to the memories. Recalls the quick hot sex they head with each after the neuroscience lectures. How he would push her roughly against the stairwell, and have his way with her there, not even caring that somebody could see.

She pushes the toy in and out of herself, getting closer to the edge, this time focusing on House as he is now, age looks good on him, just the right amount of stubble intelligence beyond blue eyes, and she imagines how it would feel against her clit, and then she coming hard, House's name on her lips, back liftinng off the bed as her orgasm hits her in waves.

Afterwards web she comes down from her high, she slides the toy out of herself and places it on the dresser, takes a late night shower and collapses into bed.

House throws his tennis ball against his office wall, catching it on the rebound and tossing it again. The patients MRI had revealed a shadow on his Wernekies asphalt area and he was scheduled for further testing tomorrow. He gets up from his chair and takes the lift down to the lobby, he's still half hard from the conversation on the phone with Cuddy this morning, trying not to think about it too much he jumps on the bike and rides home.

He remembers the name he used to call her, before she became qualified, before she became his boss, before the formality, Lisa he groans, the sex between then in their college years was pretty damn good. He closes his eyes and remembers the sounds she used to make, the way she'd push her hips up against his hand, wanting, needing.. He's stroking fast now, head tilted back against the couch, eyes shut. Just...he remembers the way that she would sink onto his cock, pupils dilated, and he comes hard suddenly in ropes. "Lisa" he groans again, an ache in leg starting up, he places a hand on his cane, standing up shakily. He pops a few Vicodin and as the pain starts to ease, he makes his way slowly to bed. Despite the way he enjoys antagonising her, he wants her around he needs her around, she's like an addiction. He needs her like Vicodin to take away his pain to relieve the ache, it's a need that doesn't go away, and if fantasy is the only way he can get his fix so be it. As he closes his eyes he knows he's satisfied his need for now.

**Hope you liked it. Please review**


End file.
